Yunnie The Pooh
by Terraxxx
Summary: "Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa kalau setiap hari hyung jadi terus-terusan duduk disana eoh? Apalagi hyung sering curi-curi pandang kearah Jae-hyung. Wajar saja aku hafal wajah hyung" Yunho hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar penuturan gamblang Changmin. Curi-curi pandang? - - Repost jadul / YunJae / FF / YAOI / DLDR / :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello :D Hehee, selamat membaca saja. RCL? iya dong! Siders? Flame? Bash? Jangan dong yaaa :D_**

 ** _Cast : Jung Yunho (26)_**

 ** _Kim Jaejoong (25)_**

 ** _Kim (Shim) Changmin (15) etc~_**

 ** _YunJae YunJae YunJaeee_**

* * *

"Hyung, lima belas menit lagi kau ada jadwal makan siang dengan calon clien dari Jepang di Bolero Resto" tutur seorang namja berpenampilan rapi sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi informasi calon rekan bisnis perusahaan mereka nanti. Jaejoong—orang yang dipanggil hyung tadi mengernyitkan dahi menatap sekertaris sekaligus teman semasa kuliahnya dulu itu.

"Junsu-ya, kenapa harus di jam makan siang? kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka diganggu saat jam makan siang?" iris kelam Jaejoong menatap Junsu tak suka.

"Mianhae hyung, jadwal Hikaru-sama hanya kosong saat jam segitu, sorenya dia harus sudah kembali ke Jepang".

"Batalkan saja janji dengannya Su"

"Hyung! kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan besar jika bekerjasama dengannya, dia orang penting" Junsu memekik protes

"Adikku juga penting Junsu-ya, lebih penting bahkan"

"Astaga hyung, tidak makan siang bersamanya sekali saja tidak akan jadi masalah kan?"

"YAK! Adikku tidak akan mau makan kalau tidak bersamaku, kau mau membuatnya mati kelaparan eoh?" Jaejoong mendelik kearah Junsu, kesal karena ternyata Junsu belum juga mengerti.

Baginya adiknya adalah yang terpenting, apalagi semenjak kematian orang tua mereka tujuh tahun lalu, adiknya menjadi segalanya bagi Jaejoong. Ia sangat menyayanginya, kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliknya tidak akan ada artinya dibandingkan adik semata wayangnya, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang masih tersisa. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu melindungi dan membahagiakan adik kecilnya yang sebentar lagi akan berusia 15 tahun itu. Kim Changmin, namja itu adalah prioritas utamanya.

Junsu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat Jaejoong membereskan barangnya dan bangkit dari kursi.

"Atau tidak kau wakilkan saja aku untuk datang, katakan maafku padanya" Jaejoong menepuk pelan bahu Junsu lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju basement tempat mobilnya diparkir, siang ini seperti biasanya, ia akan ke café didekat sekolah adiknya dan menemani namja manja itu makan siang. Jarak dari kantor kesana tidak jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh sampai lima belas menit saja dengan berkendara.

Saat memasuki café retina Jaejoong menangkap seorang namja jangkung yang tengah melipat tangan dada, pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Kau terlambat 2 menit 17 detik hyung" ujar Changmin dengan mata menelisik arlojinya. Jaejoong terkekeh lalu duduk dihadapannya.

"Mianhe, hyung mampir ke pom bensin dulu"

"Gurae, ayo pesan makanan hyung, aku sudah sangat lapar"

* * *

Dua orang berseragam polisi tak jauh duduk dari meja kakak beradik Kim, mereka tengah focus pada berkas-berkas diatas meja makannya. Benar-benar workaholic, mereka masih sibuk bekerja sedangkan makanan yang mereka pesan hanya terabai disisi lain meja itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk baru Chun?" Tanya Yunho kepada rekannya yang dari nametagnya diketahui bernama Park Yoochun.

"Belum hyung, mereka selalu bekerja dengan rapi, jejak mereka belum tercium sampai saat ini"

"Hahhh, kasus kali ini cukup merepotkan" Yunho mendesah lalu membereskan berkas-berkas dimeja, perutnya sudah keroncongan, lebih baik makan dulu agar staminanya kembali. Namja bermata musang itu menarik mangkuk berisi makanannya mendekat namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Dari pantulan kaca disebelahnya ia melihat seorang namja berseragam sekolah tengah menatap kearahnya dengan cukup intens.

Penasaran apa yang dilakukan anak remaja itu Yunho membalikan badannya dan tepat langsung menatap kearah Changmin. Terang saja namja itu menjadi salah tingkah.

Jaejoong yang menyadari gelagat aneh dongsaengnya menatap balik kearah yang tadi dilihat Changmin. Dan seketika pipinya memanas saat tak sengaja mata bulatnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata musang milik seseorang disana. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menguasai diri, ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang dongsaeng.

"Waeyo Changmin-ah?" tanyanya penasaran

"Hyung, bukankah polisi-polisi itu sangat keren?"

"Itu?"

"Emm maksudku bukan hanya ahjussi disana itu, tapi semua, bukankah semua polisi terlihat keren?" Tanya Changmin sembari menggigit kecil ujung sendoknya.

"Kau ingin menjadi polisi?"

Jaejoong tersenyum geli kala adik kecilnya mengangguk cepat

"Wajahmu terlalu imut untuk jadi polisi Minnie-ah" Jaejoong mengacak gemas rambut lebat Changmin hingga namja itu mengerang keras.

"Jangan merusak rambutku hyuuuung!"

Yunho yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang tanpa sadar tersenyum, kedua orang itu sangat lucu—pikirnya.

Hari berganti hari hingga tak terasa seminggu kini telah berlalu, hampir setiap siang Yunho akan makan dicafe itu, bukan Cuma sekedar mengisi perut tapi juga mengisi relung hati. Well~ entah mengapa namja cantik yang dilihatnya tempo hari seolah menjadi candu baginya. Ada perasaan kurang saat sehari saja ia tak melihatnya. Dan ya, inilah jalan satu-satunya agar ia bisa bertemu namja pujaannya itu. Namja cantik itu itu selalu makan siang disini bersama seseorang yang bisa ia tebak adalah adiknya.

Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini, sudah hampir lima belas menit ia tak juga melihat kemunculan namja cantik itu. Hanya adiknya yang duduk dimeja itu, namja jangkung itu terlihat resah, terlihat dari gelagatnya yang terus melirik jam dan sesekali mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Yunho yang pada hari itu kebetulan cuma sendiri tanpa ditemani Yoochun akhirnya berinisiatif mendekati Changmin.

"Annyeong" sapa Yunho yang hanya dibalas tatapan heran dari Changmin.

"Apa aku boleh ikut bergabung?"

"Eoh? Aaaa, nee ahjussi" Changmin mempersilahkan Yunho duduk dikursi sebelahnya. Yunho sempat terpaku namun detik berikutnya mulai mendudukan pantatnya. Ahjussi? Grrrrr~

"Siapa namamu adik kecil?"

"Ahjussi, aku bukan adik kecil, aku sudah dewasa"

"Aku juga bukan ahjussi, aku masih muda"

Keduanya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya terkekeh bersama.

"Kau sangat lucu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Changmin, Kim Changmin, lalu nama ahjuss EH pak polisi siapa?"

Yunho kembali tertawa melihat tingkah bocah dihadapannya.

"Namaku Yunho, panggil saja aku hyung"

"Hyung? Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu aku polisi hum?" Yunho menarik kursinya agar bisa duduk lebih dekat dengan Changmin. Kkke, sebelum mendekati kakaknya ada baiknya ia juga membuat pendekatan dengan adiknya.

"Aku pernah melihat hyung memakai seragam kepolisian waktu hyung duduk disana pertama kalinya"

"Ingatanmu boleh juga, hahahaa"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa kalau setiap hari hyung jadi terus-terusan duduk disana eoh? Apalagi hyung sering curi-curi pandang kearah Jae-hyung. Wajar saja aku hafal wajah hyung"

Yunho hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar penuturan gamblang Changmin. Curi-curi pandang? -_-

"Ah ituu, hehehehheee" Yunho hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Demi tuhan, baru kali ini ia salah tingkah seperti ini, karena bocah pula. Ckk~

"Hmm~ Jadi nama hyungmu Jae?"

"Nee"

"Jaeee?"

"Hum?"

"Jae apa? masa Jae saja?"

"Hyung kan polisi, cari tahu sendiri dong" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Yunho seketika membeku.

"Yak! aku tidak bisa menggunakan wewenangku untuk sembarang hal, hanya untuk pekerjaan saja tahu!"

"Jinjja?" Changmin melirik Yunho meledek mencoba menggodanya.

"Hmm, tentu saja" Yunho berlagak keren dengan mengangkat kerah jaketnya, namun sayang respon yang ia harapkan justru berbanding terbalik. Bocah didepannya malah menertawakannya dengan puas.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho sedikit galak

"Kau polisi teraneh yang pernah aku jumpai hyung, whahahaaa"

"MWOOOOOOOOOOO?"

* * *

 **TBC~**

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau sempetin RCL, lufyyuuh #tebarlopelope :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello :D Hehee, selamat membaca saja. RCL? iya dong! Siders? Flame? Bash? Jangan dong yaaa. Haha :D_**

 ** _Cast :_**

 ** _Jung Yunho (26)_**

 ** _Kim Jaejoong (25)_**

 ** _Kim (Shim) Changmin (15) etc~_**

* * *

"Kau polisi teraneh yang pernah aku jumpai hyung, whahahaaa"

"MWOOOO?"

Yunho memekik kaget, dengan tidak elit mulutnya pun menganga lebar, kontan saja pengunjung lain yang ada di café itu mengalihkan perhatian kearahnya. Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian ia segera membungkukan badannya berulang kali meminta aaf.

Changmin yang sedaritadi menjadi saksi mata utama semakin melebarkan cengengesannya.

"Hyung aneh tau, mana ada coba polisi centil seperti hyung? hahahahaa"

Yunho hampir kembali memekik namun kali ini logikanya lebih cepat bereaksi. Ia merubah posisi duduknya mencoba bersikap santai menghadapi bocah yang baru ia sadari nakal ini.

"Centil seperti apa maksudmu hum?" Tanya Yunho yang entah mengapa lagi-lagi malah dibalas cekikikan oleh Changmin.

"Seperti ini, ini ini ini ini ini dan INI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Changmin tertawa puas sembari menunjuk satu persatu pose Yunho yang dianggapnya centil itu. Kaki yang duduk secara merapat, tangan kiri yang memainkan kotak tisu sedangkan tangan kanan menopang dagu. Jangan lupakan juga ekspresi Yunho saat bertanya barusan, wajahnya dibuat seunyu(?) mungkin ._.

"Aku harus kembali ke sekolah, gomawo hyung sudah bermain denganku, hehehheee, dadaah^^" Changmin segera melesat, meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah _shock_ , matanya mengerjap cepat dan nafasnya menggebu.

"Harga diriku hancur, hiksss, _eomma_!"

* * *

Makan siang Yunho kali ini tak seindah biasanya, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan malas. Hatinya terlalu terluka(?) hari ini, selain dipermalukan oleh bocah hari ini ia juga tidak bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis meraung, namun ketika kegalauan level maksimumnya itu hampir meletus seseorang terlebih dahulu meredamnya.

"Annyeong, maaf apa aku boleh bertanya?" suara merdu itu seketika membuat seluruh persendian tubuh Yunho lemas.

"Tuan? Tuan? Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?" si penanya kembali bertanya, kali ini jari-jari lentiknya menari-nari tepat dihadapan wajah Yunho.

Yunho langsung tersadar dari keterpanaannya, ia sedikit berdehem lalu langsung memasang wajah super duper cool.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Yunho bertanya dengan senyum lima watt yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Mm begini, biasanya meja ini ditempati oleh aku dan adikku, tapi aku terlambat datang hari ini, apakah ada anak laki-laki lucu dan imut yang duduk disini sebelumnya?"

Yunho sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan namja menawan didepannya. Anak lucu dan imut? Errrr~ seingatnya anak yang tadi disini adalah anak yang bandel dan sangat jahat(?) -_-

"Maksudmu Changmin?"

Jaejoong segera mengangguk antusias saat nama dongsaengnya disebut.

"Nee, tadi dia disini bersamaku, Ah, silahkan duduk tuan….?"

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, dan kau?" Jaejoong menyambung perkataan Yunho sambil mendudukan pantatnya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Jung Yunho" Yunho kembali menjawab disertai senyuman. Senyuman kecil namun terlihat sangaaaaat manis dimata Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ssi, apakah tadi adikku makan?"

"Seingatku tidak"

"Dia melewatkan makan siangnya? Ommo, aku jadi merasa bersalah" raut Jaejoong berubah sendu ** _. Ouhh~ kakak yang perhatian_** —pikir Yunho.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan adikku Yunho-ssi?"

"Tadi kami sempat berkenalan. Mm, jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Yunho, Jaejoongie"

 ** _Blusssh~_** wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna saat Yunho memanggilnya seperti itu. Jaejoongie? Bukankah itu terdengar manis? Kkke.

"Nee Yunnie^^"

Suasana hangat dan berbunga-bunga yang dirasakan dua insan kasmaran itu berbanding terbalik dengan yang dirasakan Yoochun dan Changmin. Yoochun kerepotan menjelaskan ketiadaan(?) Yunho dikantor pada atasannya, berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yunho namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Bukan berarti Yunho tidak membawa ponselnya, tapi ini berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang sangat sesuatu(?). Apa kalian pernah mendengar dunia hanya milik berdua serasa disurga dan yang lain tiada?

Well, seperti itulah yang sedang dialami oleh Yunho, getaran diponselnya tak ia rasakan sama sekali. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, saking asyik berbincang dengan Yunho ia sampai lupa untuk menghubungi Changmin untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Andai saja ia tahu bahwa adik kesayangannya itu sedang meringis menahan lapar dikelasnya. Air matanya sesekali menetes membasahi buku tulisnya.

"Hiks, hyung jahat!"

* * *

Yunho kembali ke kantor polisi sekitar pukul 4. Ia mendapat sambutan 'dingin' saat memasuki ruang kerjanya. Rekan-rekan satu divisinya menatapnya garang. Terlebih Yoochun, mata namja berjidat lebar itu seakan mau keluar saking melotot.

"Darimana saja kau Jung?" Tanya Yoochun sembari mendekati meja kerja Yunho.

"Makan siang, wae Chun?"

"Makan siang? Selama itu?" nada suara Yoochun meninggi, tak habis pikir dengan Yunho yang sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Nee" jawab Yunho acuh sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar. Seketika ia tersenyum lebar membaca pesan singkat yang baru masuk itu.

 ** _"_** ** _Yunnie, sudah sampai?^^"_**

"Kau tahu Yun? Tadi komisaris kesini, kami dimarahi habis-habisan karena kau. Seenaknya saja berkeliaran di jam kerja"

Yunho tak menghiraukan Yoochun, tangannya malah bergerak lincah mengetikan pesan balasan diponselnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah boo, berkat doamu aku sampai dengan selamat dikantor, kkke~ gomawo :')"_** Sent~

Drrrt drrrttt…

 ** _"_** ** _Syukurlah, kalau begitu selamat bekerja, fighting Yunnie!(^_^)"_**

"Yak! Dengarkan aku Yun!"

 ** _"_** ** _Nee, selamat bekerja juga Boojae #TitikDuaBintang"_**

"YAK JUNG YUNHOOOOOO!"

Jaejoong menyimpan ponselnya dimeja setelah menerima pesan terakhir dari Yunho. Hah~ hari ini dia sangat bahagia, tak disangka namja yang selama ini dikaguminya ternyata juga mengaguminya. Oh god! Sepertinya ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

Namun ditengah-tengah hayalan romansanya Jaejoong mendadak menepuk jidat.

"Dongsaengkuuuu!" gumamnya panic lalu tanpa pikir panjang kembali meninggalkan kantor. Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk melihat keadaan adiknya.

 ** _Jaejoong ppaboo~_** sepanjang perjalanan namja cantik itu terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan adiknya seperti ini?

Tepat seperti dugaan Jaejoong, Changmin menyambutnya dengan sangat dingin. Bahkan namja kelebihan kalsium itu sama sekali tidak melirik saat Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya.

"Min, mianhae, tadi siang hyung ada meeting dulu. Hyung pergi ke café tapi kau sudah tidak ada. Mianhae" Jaejoong memegang tangan kanan dongsaengnya yang masih focus menonton tv.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya namun lagi-lagi dicuekin.

"Hyung benar-benar minta maaf, hiks" isakan Jaejoong tiba-tiba meluncur saat melihat pipi Changmin yang agak kempes(?), pasti adiknya belum makan sampai menciut drastic seperti ini. Jaejoong benar-benar menyesal telah menelantarkan adiknya, ia merasa menjadi hyung yang durhaka. **_-_-_**

Jaejoong terus terisak membuat Changmin yang semula acuh perlahan mulai menengok kearahnya.

"Hyung, jangan menangis!"

"Hikss hikss hikss" isakan Jaejoong malah semakin terdengar keras, ia bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, terang saja hal itu membuat Changmin panic. Kali ini gantian ia yang jadi merasa bersalah.

"Jangan menangis hyung" Changmin mengguncang bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang terus menangis dan tak merespon membuat Changmin semakin panic. Tanpa sadar ia juga ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Hyung berhenti menangis, hikss, a-aku juga jadi hikss, ingin menangis, hyung, hiksss, HUWEEEEEEEE"

Akhirnya kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan sambil menangis bersama, diiringi oleh suara televisi yang tengah menampilkan iklan kecap bango(?).

* * *

 **Bersambung? Tamat? ahsyudahlah. Hahaha**

Terimakasih untuk yg sudah mau baca, apalagi sama yg review follow n favourite, lufyuuhh :*


End file.
